schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
User blog:ZariahGreene/Host Family
Host Family The Ornella- Colantoni family was extremely similar to the Greene Family. From the moment we met in front of Quilmes High School they treated me as if I were a Colantoni. There is no doubt that the Argentinian culture is more open then the culture in the United States. Families are more open, honest, and expressive of their love and feelings toward you. They show this by their welcoming besos (kisses) on the cheek to acknowledge each other. However, it can often be seen through the conversations at dinner time. Every topic was appropriate. Anyone else may have been frightened by their honest with each other but coming from a similar house hold I took part in these conversations as well. One difference between my host family and family was the age of host parents. My host parents were much older but were married at a very young age. My host student is an only child which is very different from my family in where I have two other siblings. We were similar because I am the youngest out of my siblings so I am a little spoiled. However the difference is my actions affect more then my parents. My host parents lives often revolved around her. For example I was able to attend a Quincenera and because the families are so close and open with each other my host parents were attending the party as well. My host student changed her outfit a total of 14 times until she finally decided on a dress. After deciding and departing from the house and almost arriving Lucia ( my host student) decided to she wanted to wear the pant suit instead her parents had no issue in turning all the way around for her to change. Although they were aggravated and a bit embarrassed by her they had no one else to please beside her. If it were me my family would have to talk with my other siblings. The Colantoni family and the Greene family were similar in their morals and motto that family is everything. This motto meant the world to me knowing that they also believed that anyone who walked through there front door was family. My parents spoke positivity and greatness into my future and my present life just like my parents. My host dad Tomas often told me “el Mundo es grande pero es pequeño, es tuyo. el Mundo es tuyo. Eres una gran chica. Estoy orgulloso de ser tu papa” which means the world looks big but it is small, its yours. The world is yours. You are a great girl. I am proud to be your dad. On the last day my host dad looked me in the eye while I was crying and told me I was the nicest and smartest girl he ever laid eyes on and that I would never be forgotten. We had a series of secret inside jokes just like my dad and I. My host mom also never failed to leave me a note on the table to tell me that she left me 2 scarves to choose from so I didn’t catch a cold just like my mother would. In the airport on the way to Argentina I was distraught to leave my family but leaving Argentina I was just as distraught. Through the differences and similarities I hope to see my familia de Argentina very soon Category:Blog posts